Finding Family Once Lost
by Brittany1224
Summary: SEQUEL TO WELCOME BACK JASPER: Selena, Harris, Jazz, and Bells are going to South Africa. After Selena found out that Alice was her long lost sister, she is determined to reunite. Can Bella and Jasper's love withstand the wrath of Edward and Alice? VAMPS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_

**HEY GUYS! IM BACK WITH THE SEQUAL TO 'Welcome Back, Jasper'!!!!!!! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG WAIT, BUT NOW I HAVE IT… SO READ AND ENJOY!**

**PROLOUGE:**

* * *

"Come on Bella! We are going to be late!" yelled my best friend, Selena. We needed to leave like, 5 minutes ago, but Jasper and I didn't want to get up yet. I blushed thinking about our night. Jasper turned to me and smiled sweetly. I smiled reassuringly back at him.

"Jazz, what if Alice and Edward don't want to see us?" I whispered, I had been voicing similar concerns all weekend. Selena and Harris -Selena's mate- had surprised us with airline tickets. She said she wanted to meet her sister, Alice. Jasper and I couldn't deny that… it was the least we could do. Even through there were some problems in the past. Plus, her and Harris had got something for me and Jazzy to. They had gotten us tickets to Forks for us to go and see my father. The plan was that Jasper had heard of my death from the car accident and came to pay his respects, and he brought with him his new 'girlfriend' which would be me(not looking as me of course).

"It will be all fine, Bells. I promise." Jasper said, his southern twang seeping through.

"I'm going to hold you to that." I said playfully, smacking him on the arm.

"GUYS! LET'S _GO_!" Harris said, barging in Jasper and my room.

"Alright, alright, we're coming!" I laughed. Jasper grabbed all three of my bags as well as his four, and headed out the door. Harris, Selena, and I followed him out to the car.

The ride was silent all except for Selena's excited quabble about meeting her human sister. Once we got to the airport, we parked, got in line and onto the plane. Me disguised as a petite red head with dimples and freckles across the nose. This was going to be an interesting journey.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!**

** I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Brittany aka, i-bit-a-pillow-or-two**


	2. Chapter 2: Three Little Children

_**A/N:**_

**SORRY FOR THE LONGISH WAIT! i've been really busy lately, but enough with the ezcuses! please enjoy the first chapter to the sequal of, 'Welcome Back, Jasper', 'Finding Family Once Lost.' please dont forget to review!**

**ENJOY!~**

_**Previously:**_

_**The ride was silent all except for Selena's excited quabble about meeting her human sister. Once we got to the airport, we parked, got in line and onto the plane. I disguised as a petite red head with dimples and freckles across the nose. This was going to be an interesting journey.**_

**Chapter 1: Three Little Children**

* * *

**BPOV**

The plane ride was long and ultimately boring. There was nothing to do, and I mean absolutely nothing. Jasper and I were quietly talking when the pilot's voice sounds over the loud speaker. "Please fasten your seat belts, we are now descending." Like everybody else on the plane, I wiggled my belt and checked that it was all safe and stuff, before resuming my conversation with Jasper.

"But, Jazzy, what if they know right away that it's me? Will they be mad? Oh, my goodness! Will they hurt you, thinking that you were the one to change me?" this has been me the whole 13 hours of flying. I can tell that my worrying so much is beginning to irritate him, so I stop.

"Bella, I've gone over this over 100 times! It will be fine! As long as you only respond to Alana, and don't act like Bella then you'll do just fine. I promise!" he says, and leans over to kiss me. I smile into his lips as I wrap my arm around his neck, after a few seconds he releases me. I bite my lip and look back out the window.

The large plains and small villages of South America were the most spectacular sight I have ever witnessed! The horizon was multiple shades of blazing reds, oranges, yellows and every color in between. The pilot's voice sounds over the intercom once again, telling us that we have just landed and to stay in our seats until the flight attendants say it is okay for us to get up. I turn to Jasper and whisper a small worry; he frowns and winks at me. This makes me smile; even though he is visibly irritated with me I can still tell he loves me with all his heart.

Finally, after maybe, oh 20 minutes or so the flight attendants swarm in and tell us to form an orderly line and walk out the doors of the plain. I find Jasper's hand and give it a small squeeze, very happy to have him here with me.

Once off the plain we are herded into a small, stuffy, very crowded airport. I begin to panic when I can't find Selena or Harris, but Jasper soothes me and tells me everything is going to be okay.

"Bella, they are fine. Either they are still on the plain, or they are already in this mess of people." I close my eyes and nod my head. I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm myself.

"JAZZY! BELLA!" I hear, my eyes fling open as I stare into the golden eyes of Selena. She giggled at something then corrected herself. "I mean, Alana!" she squealed, "Oh, I can't get over the fact that I am going to see my sister!!!!!" she is bouncing up and down as people form a small bubble around us, giving us space. Like they know we are dangerous and need to keep a safe distance.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Harris said, smiling at my tense body. "B-Alana, it will be fine, we won't let anyone hurt either of you. We promise." He said, throwing an arm around Selena and glaring at a couple of staring guys a few yards away. That made me smile, of course he would be jealous, I didn't expect Jazzy to not get jealous, but just the thought of someone being jealous over me is fantastic.

As we made our way to the baggage cart I couldn't help but look at some small boys playing in the dirt just outside the doors. They were dark, with short, curly brown hair. All they wore was a small diaper. All three of them were exceptionally skinny, I felt so sorry for them, so young and so helpless…

"Alana! Let's go! We are going to leave without you!" I hear Harris say, taking me out of my little world. I wet my lips and look back at the small children, shaking my head I start to walk over to them. My hand slid into my right pocket and fingered the small bag of airplane peanuts. As I walk up to them they look up to me, seeming to examine me. One little boy runs away crying as the other two just stare at me. I stop walking, blinking in surprise. What had I done? Did I look scary or something, like I was trying to steal them? Would they even know about that kind of stuff here? Does that even apply to this country? I silently bent down and placed the small package of peanuts on the ground. I looked at the small children and spoke as clearly as I could.

"These. Are. For. You." I straighten up and smile weakly at the remaining children and turn back to go and find the rest of my family. I have almost made it to the doors when I feel a small hand pull at my shirt. I look down to see one of the small children looking up at me with big, gorgeous, begging eyes. I felt me eye prick, but knew that nothing would fall. I smiled at him and picked him up. He played with my hair and giggled weakly. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed at me shoulder and sharply turns me. I look straight into the eyes of a monstrous, black man. He towers over me by at least two feet. He glares at me and roughly takes the child from my hands. I yelp in surprise.

"Be gone! Be gone you beast!" he yells, pushing me onto the ground. People are staring now, wanting to know why I am being pushed, the thoughts in everyone's mind rushing, and cluttering my own mind. The large man's eyes grew wide as he looked behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see what he was gaping at and saw Selena, Harris and Jasper running towards me, anger on their faces. The large man kisses a cross hanging from a gold chain around his neck as he says, "more! Will we never be at peace?" and he runs away. Jasper helps me up and asks me if I am okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I say. Jasper kisses me again and we all stand there awkwardly.

"What do we do now?" I say, looking around. There is absolutely nothing, not even close enough for a vampire's eyes to see. This realization scares me, there is nothing out here. But surely the people getting off that plane are going somewhere… but where?

"I guess we just, run until we find something, anything really." Says Harris. He is looking out into the horizon, probably wondering the same thing I was just wondering. We all look at one another and shrug. I guess we just run form here.

Three days. Three days it took us to find some descent human civilization. We had just hunted and were nice and full when we- well Harris –heard voices. Let me tell ya! He has the BEST hearing on this PLANET! We had to run for about three hours to get to the voices. Seeing humans again made me feel less in the middle of no where. It calmed me a little. That's when we saw, _them_.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**thank you for reading my story! i really hope you all enjoyed it! please feel free to express your thoughts, feelings or anything in form of review or PM. i would love to hear from all of you! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Brittany aka, i-bit-a-pillow-or-two 3**


	3. Chapter 3: We Are Together Now

**_A/N:_**

**Hey! thanks for waiting so long! sorry for the long wait! i've been very busy with school!!! so, please dont forget to review! oh, and sorry for the long wait!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**Seeing humans again made me feel less in the middle of no where. It calmed me a little. That's when we saw, **_**them**_**.**_

**CHAPTER 3:

* * *

**

**BPOV**

My breathing involuntarily sped up. If I was still human, my heart would be jumping out of my chest. It was… it was _the Cullens._ "Jazz…" I whispered frantically. Although he was standing right next to me, I doubt that he heard me, he was to busy staring at his former family, mine as well. I was surprised to see Carlisle and Esme first; I had thought that they didn't come to South America. Then, I saw the rest of the gang. Rosalie, Emmet… Alice… and… Ed… Edwa… Edward. His absolute perfection still takes my breath away, I mean why wouldn't it? But, he held not the smallest amount of space in my heart. As I stared at my former family, the family that had been my everything until Edward decided to take it all away from me, I felt Jasper take my hand and squeeze it, reassuringly. I turned my head to look into his eyes, he was smiling at me, until I heard someone yell.

A blood curdling scream echoed off into the wide empty space called South America. Selena, Harris, Jasper and I looked at each other in shock. _What the hell?_ Harris thought, looking over his should to see what was wrong. And gasped. A young woman had come back from the river with a load of laundry balanced on her head, she was staring at us and in that instant, the Cullens were in front of us. Gasps and cries were heard, and everyone had gathered around Jasper, hugging, laughing, and sobbing, except for Alice and Edward. Edward was staring at me with the oddest expression, then, _oh, my GOD! He still can't read my mind! Shoot! Why didn't anybody think of this before!!! _Alice stood in the background, not knowing what to do. Her thoughts were jumbled up, she was replaying visions in her head, thank goodness none of them had anything to do with them finding out it was me, and not Alana, who they think it is.

Then, finally, Edward walked up to Jasper and embraced him in a hug, he was thinking about me though. This, in this case, was bad.

*_Alana? What is Edward thinking?* _Jasper sent me a thought wave. I looked at him, should I lie and say he was happy? Or should I tell the truth and tell him that he is already suspicious? Truth, always the truth.

*_He still can't read my mind Jasper, he is already suspicious of me! I knew this was going to happen! I just knew it! I shouldn't have come here.*_ I thought, shaking my head and backing up from the clump of people.

Selena was already talking with Alice, I don't know what she said, but it looked like they were going to get along just fine. Well, that's all good, but what am I going to do? Its not like I can stay here. Plus, I'm not leaving without Jasper, but what if he doesn't want to leave? I can't live a lie the rest of my life, I just cant, its not who I am. I started to back into a small forested area, when Harris found me and shot me a look.

_*what are you doing? You aren't planning on ditching us, are you Alana?* _I could tell he was smirking just by the tone of his thought. **(A/N: wow, that sounds funny… tone of thought…)**

*_Of course not! I'm just backing up from all of the commotion. I didn't expect everyone to be here, only Alice and Edward. I don't think I can do this, Harris. I don't think I can.*_ I whispered in my head. He looked pained for a second didn't respond.

"Jasper! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you were coming down here." Carlisle said over everything. Everybody stopped talking to hear what Jasper was going to say.

"I must say the same, Carlisle. I didn't know you would be here either, we would have called." He said, smiling. Although, we knew they were here, and we didn't call. Maybe we didn't know, all of them would be here, but what they don't know won't hurt us.

"Well, after you left, we came to find Alice and Edward; we found Rosalie and Emmet here already! We've missed you, son. I see you've found a new family, though." He said eyes sad.

Jasper smiled sympathetically, "yes, this is Harris, Selena, and…" he turned but did not find me, he looked frantically behind him and sighed, his eyes resting on me. "this is Alana. We are together now." He said, almost mockingly at Edward. I shot him a warning glance and walked back to the small circle of people. I guess I didn't have a choice, they all knew I was here now.

The native woman was still standing by the river, staring wide-eyes at all of us. I could not understand her native tongue, so I could not decipher her thoughts. Though, she seemed to have relaxed slightly when she realized that the Cullens know us.

"How wonderful for you two. It is a pleasure to meet you, Alana. I am Dr. Carlisle; you can just call me Carlisle though. This is my family, Esme my wife, Emmet and Rosalie, Edward, and Alice." He said, I smiled politely at them. _They have no clue. _I thought, _they have no clue, no clue, do they even remember me_?

"So, Carlisle, what you are guys doing here?" Jasper asked.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

** HEY! thank you for reading!!! i really hope you enjoyed it! please dont forget to review! means so much to me!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Brittany aka, i-bit-a-pillow-or-two**


	4. Chapter 4: I Saw Alice

_**A/N:**_

**HEY HEY HEY! THANKS FOR COMING BACK! IM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT, I'LL BE SURE TO WORK ON THAT, but here is –what I think is the best chapter yet- the next chapter! Thank you guys for being so patient with me, I love you guys! Please don't forget to review! Tell me what you think! i will love you!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"**Yes, this is Harris, Selena, and…" he turned but did not find me, he looked frantically behind him and sighed, his eyes resting on me. "This is Alana. We are together now." He said, almost mockingly at Edward. I shot him a warning glance and walked back to the small circle of people. I guess I didn't have a choice, they all knew I was here now.**

**The native woman was still standing by the river, staring wide-eyes at all of us. I could not understand her native tongue, so I could not decipher her thoughts. Though, she seemed to have relaxed slightly when she realized that the Cullens know us. **

"**How wonderful for you two. It is a pleasure to meet you, Alana. I am Dr. Carlisle; you can just call me Carlisle though. This is my family, Esme my wife, Emmet and Rosalie, Edward, and Alice." He said, I smiled politely at them. **_**They have no clue. **_**I thought, **_**they have no clue, no clue, do they even remember me**_**?**

"**So, Carlisle, what you are guys still doing here?" Jasper asked.**

**** **_= projected thoughts (or just thoughts that Bella can hear)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: EDWARD**

**BPOV**

"So, Carlisle what are you guys still doing here?" Jasper asked. Carlisle looked around hesitantly, and then motioned for us to follow him. He led us through the small village to what seemed to be the center square. Smack dab in the middle of the village was a small straw hut with two openings; one a doorless entrance, and the other a small window. He led us through the opening and motioned for us to take a seat on the dirt floor. Once everyone was seated we all unconsciously huddled together.

"Son, we can't leave. They are holding us captive here. You would think that, us being what we are, can just simply force our way out, but it's not that simple. This tribe is acquainted with an unknown force that we can not seem to bend. There is a bind- I don't know what it is… but it will not let us pass the boundaries of the village." He pursed his lips and looked at Edward with meaning. I saw Edward quickly nod his head to answer Carlisle's mental question. "There seems to be some sort of… force field… that is holding us here. Edward was the only one to try to escape…" Edward looked away with a pained expression; I could see the conflict flash across his face for a fraction of a second before he composed into his poker face-mask. "Well… let's just say that it didn't work." It took me a few seconds to full register what Carlisle as saying.

"Oh, my goodness. So you mean to say that… that we can't… we can't leave either?" I whispered. Everyone turned to look at me- I think they were surprised, I hadn't talked for pretty much the whole time we had been here. Jasper, feeling my panic, squeezed my hand reassuringly. I gulped I would never get to see my dad again; I would never get to see Renée, or Phil… or even Angela and Jess. I wouldn't be able to feel a feather-down bed underneath me again.

"I'm afraid so. But i'm not sure how long that the bind will hold… it seems to be weaken as we speak… weakening overtime… I'm not sure how long it will hold…"

"Oh…"

* * *

…

**..**

**.**

**3 DAYS LATER**

**.**

**..**

**…**

* * *

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, laughing. He was half way up a tree with a slingshot and a small rock. In the short amount of time I had been here with the Cullens- with Edward –I seemed to have grown accustomed to having them back in my life-all of them. Edward was always moping around, up until this morning. This morning I found him whistling. _Whistling!_ I have never heard him do that even when we were together!

_**Flashback**_

He turned around to see me staring at him with my mouth hanging open, he just smiled at me and walked off. I stood there for a few minutes until I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I twisted in his arms so I was facing him. I closed my eyes and stretched my face up towards my love's beautiful lips.

"Whoa! Alana… I had no idea you felt that way!" Harris said, I opened my eyes and found my face so close to his that if I were to even open my lips I would be kissing him. He moved his head back slightly as I let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Oh, my God! Harris!" I pushed him away as I stomped off grumbling to myself. I needed to find my Jasper.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Well… I thought that maybe I can catch my own lunch today. There are some pretty big vultures around here. I mean... I guess they don't taste that great… actually now that I think about it… they don't sound so appetizing… EW… how did I even think that they were going to taste, at least, minorly pleasant." He made a disgusted face and was down the tree in half a second. "Thank you! I would have eaten a _vulture_ if it wasn't for you!" he feigned horror and laughed. I smiled slightly, I was glad that he wasn't so… so… _mopey_… anymore. Alice on the other hand… well… Alice was a disaster. She was so devastated that Jasper had moved on that she wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even Jasper himself! So, as you can see… it's been a little hard to get to the point… why _we_ came here. _**I still had a feeling that Alice knew something… that she knew something crucial.**_

"You're welcome Edward." I said, giggling. I was still so curious as to why he was so… giddy today. "Edward… can I ask you something?" he looked at me like I had three heads.

"Alana, you can ask me anything." He had a worried look on his face as he walked closer to me.

"I was just wondering… why are you all of a sudden… so… _giddy_?" I looked up at him. His eyes were guarded and he was looking at something behind me.

"No reason." He said through clenched teeth. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose. He always did that when he was stressed.

"I-I'm so sorry Edward. I-I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry." I said. I saw a quick flash of pain run across his face before he composed himself. He sighed and exhaled deeply. He put one hand on my shoulder.

"No- it's not your fault… I'm sorry. I should not have reacted in that manner. My apologies." His face had softened slightly. He was still rigid, his teeth were still clenched, but his expression was softer… not as angry.

*_oh… I did not mean to upset her. Oh lord! She reacts to things just like… her. Her reactions, her tone of voice, her strong self sacrifice. Everything about her except for her looks reminds me of… of Bella_.* Edward thought. I wonder if he even re- did he just… he just… oh no! He thinks I act like Bella- like me. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. Oh no, I can't do that. I released my lip- but not in enough time that he did not notice it.

*_just like Bella…_* I could almost feel his pain and hurt… pain and… hurt? He had no reason to be feeling that! _He _was the one who left _me_! _He_ was the one who decided _he_ didn't _want_ me anymore! _He's_ the one who ruined _my _life until Jasper came! _He_ is the one responsible for _my_ pain and _my _hurt! He has no right to be hurting! I glared at him and stalked away. *_Alana…? What was that for!? Did I say something?_* "Alana…?" I heard him yell after me but I pretended to not hear him.

*_GO DIE IN A WHOLE EDWARD!_* I screamed at him mentally. I could almost see his expression, wide-eyed and mouth slightly hanging open, staring at me in shock. *_that's right, I read minds Edward. Looks like your not the only mind reading freak here after all._* I thought to him sarcastically.

I wasn't watching where I was going, so when I ran into a stone-hard body it almost scared me to death- no pun intended. "Jeez Bella! What are you in a hurry for?" Selena asked, of course she was all smiley. "Jazz is that way." She said, pointing north. I glanced that way then looked back to her.

"Selena, have you told Alice the news yet? Do you even know where Alice is? I haven't gotten a chance to see her sense we got here. And ever sense then she's been sending me daggers. She absolutely hates me Selena! Her best friend! Well… I guess she doesn't know that... but still! I thought coming here wouldn't be so bad! But now I'm thinking differently. I think this was a big mistake. Jazz and I should have stayed back in Port Angeles." I said to her. Her eyes were sad but understanding.

"Alana… I know who you feel. My blood sister is within reach and she doesn't even know it! You have no idea how much that hurts! I think she detests me, Alana! She won't talk to me! The only thing that she said to me was 'hello, it's nice to meet you.' And 'wow, you look a lot like me'. Bella, its so har-"she quickly covered her mouth; her eyes were wide with fear as she quickly scanned the barren area. She relaxed a little when she saw no one was with in hearing distance.

"Selena! You have to be more carful! What if someone heard you!" I whisper-shouted at her. Then, at that moment I heard the scariest thing that I could have heard. A small, _crack_ echoed off of my eardrums. _A stick, some heard what Selena just said. A_ freakin' _stick just snapped! Shit!_ I could hear my breath in my ears more clearly than I could anything else. Selena had a terrified look on her face as Rosalie stepped out from behind a cluster of trees.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" she was looking right at me, she didn't look mad, or angry or even slightly upset. She was composed and calm, and she was even more beautiful. It hurt my eyes to look at her for to long, so I fiddled with my fingers instead, biting my lip. "Is that really… are you rally… _her_?" she asked, walking slowly towards me. I licked my dry lips and nodded slowly- a human would not have been able to detect such a small movement.

Then, I was being lifted off of the ground and squeezed so tight that I thought my eyes were going to pop out. She was sobbing- _The_ Rosalie Hale was _sobbing_. For me! I wrapped my arms around her and started sobbing too. I couldn't say that I didn't missed her, and I didn't get any kind of home-coming welcome from anyone when we had finally got here, because they didn't know who I was. They didn't know me. Or so they thought. This was the kind of thing I was used to, the kind of thing that I missed the most. Finally Rosalie let me down and looked at me.

"What have you done to yourself?" she asked in shock, as if just realizing I didn't look anything like myself. "I'm a shape-shifter. I can change to look like what ever I want myself to look like. It comes in handy don't you think?" I asked, laughing humorlessly.

"So, could, like, change to yourself now! Oh, Bella everything will be perfect now! Edward has been so depressed! He really loves you Bella! I just can't belie-"I cut her off- there was one thing that she needed to know, and needed to know it _now_!

"Rose, you can't tell anyone. You really can't! They can't know! You weren't supposed to know- not anyone! Selena just had to open her big mouth…." I let that linger for a few moments, but smiled at Selena so that she would know that I wasn't pissed at her. "And… I'm with Jasper now- me, Bella Swan. I still love Edward… but like a brother. I feel no romantic feelings towards him." Okay... well maybe that was a smallish lie. I did still feel hurt whenever I look at him, or even hear his voice. My breathing still hitched whenever he's to close. But that doesn't mean anything… does it? I shook my head… I do not love Edward. It's Jasper who I love! I love Jasper! Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper!!!!!!!

"Okay… I get it. I won't tell anyone… okay? But I still don't think this is a good idea… he is bound to find out about you sooner or later." And that I knew. I knew it to well that Edward was going to have to find out, even if I so desperately needed him not to.

"I know." I whispered. Then, her stance changed and she dropped into a crouch- a fighting stance. A lethal hiss escaped her lips and at that moment I wondered how on _earth_ could I have not been scared of her when I as human. I heard a small sigh as Alice walked into the small clearing we were all in.

"Hello everyone." She sounded hollow as she walked right by us. She walked in a perfect line across the wide clearing and as she disappeared back into the trees I felt an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach. I stared after her for a long moment, and then felt myself fall, and fall, and fall until four strong, rock-hard arms caught me. Then, blackness consumed me once again.

I felt as though I was free, free of what I don't know. Everything around me was a blur as I shot through an unknown universe. **(A/N: This is what she went through when she was out for three days in "Welcome Back, Jasper") **it was as if I was going back in time. My whole body was tingling as if someone was running there fingers up and down my whole body- the sensation reminded me of Jasper.

Then suddenly, I stop, everything around me begins to make sense and I can focus in on things. Its like I am detached from my body and I can watch things from _outside._ This way I can noticed everything everyone does, like fate is giving me another chance to get things right. But, what thing was that? I still didn't know where I was, the only think that I found even remotely familiar was the trees. They looked like they were from the village that we were being held hostage in.

Then, I heard an agonized scream. I swivel around in the air where I am floating above the scene. I see Alice.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**HA! I AM SOO** **EVIL! WELL, THANK YOU FOR READING! I REALLY HOPE that you enjoyed that! I know it's been really long since I updated even one of my stories and I apologize. Really, it's rude of me to make you wait that long for an update. So I hope you enjoy once again! Thanks! Please don't for get to review! I know you want to!**

**Thank you again!**

**~Brittany aka, i-bit-a-pillow-or-two**


	5. Chapter 5: This Is Dangerous: Part 1

_**A/N:**_

**Hello folks! I am back!!! Please enjoy this chapter! There are some huge surprises!**

**And sorry if it's a little short… **

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_This way I can noticed everything everyone does, like fate is giving me another chance to get things right. But, what thing was that? I still didn't know where I was, the only think that I found even remotely familiar was the trees. They looked like they were from the village that we were being held hostage in._

_Then, I heard an agonized scream. I swivel around in the air where I am floating above the scene. I see Alice._

* * *

**Chapter 5: this is dangerous part 1**

Alice. She was standing not ten feet away from me with her back facing towards me. Her small frame was shaking as a shadow emerged from behind the tree line. After that everything came in and out of focus. Some things were blurry and others were as clear as a crystal. The one thing that I tried to keep my focus on was the shadow-y shape that kept gliding closer to Alice. I couldn't make out a specific shape, or features of the shadow. But just looking at it gave me a sinister, eerie vibe.

As it approached Alice, a long, creepy hiss sounded from somewhere deep with in the shadow. Alice was frozen. When the shadow stopped moving it almost seemed to consume her. She cried out in pain as a misty hand grabbed her wrist and cut it. I had never seen a vampire bleed- but that is exactly what Alice was doing. She was bleeding her life blood out. And that's when I realized what was happening.

She was the shadow spirit's sacrifice.

I gasped. And suddenly, I was being spun into a world of blurry colors and shapes. It gave me the feeling of looking through a kaleidoscope. Only, instead of bright, vibrant colors, I was being washed in the middle of greys and dark greens and sand colors. They made me dizzy, kind of like I wanted to puke. I don't know how long I was in my mental kaleidoscope, but it must have been a long time. I was exhausted and felt like I needed to rest for a long, long time. I don't remember what happened when I woke up, everything seemed fuzzy and distant. I tried to tell everyone what I had seen, but I must have been speaking gibberish- nobody could understand me. Maybe I wasn't speaking aloud like I thought I had been. They kept on asking me the same questions over and over again. 'What happened?' 'Are you ok, what did you see?' 'What's wrong with her?' 'Is this normal?' 'Why isn't she responding?' although, everything came to me like I was listening to them through water. And that's when I shot up from my lying position and all but yelled, "Alice is in danger!"

In a less intoxicated state, I explained again what I had witnessed. Everyone had horror-struck faces as their brains went hay-wire. Esme was sobbing in the corner along with Rosalie mumbling something about her perfect family crumbling and that her Alive is in danger. Emmet and Jasper were trying to figure out what to do- what strategies are best. I think they were planning on fighting the shadow spirit thingy. Edward was talking to Carlisle in a hushed voice, looking frantic and upset. Carlisle was the calmest person in the room- not that that was saying anything. He is always the calmest. Harris and Selena were the only ones who weren't there. I had a feeling they went to get Alice.

"Where are Selena and Harris?" I asked. Nobody answered. Nobody heard me. "where are Selena and Harris?" I asked louder this time. Nobody seemed to ever notice that I was in the same room as they were. Again, I yelled, "Where the hell are Selena and Harris!!!" once I got everyone's attention, they looked around as if they had just realized that two members of the family were not here. This sent everyone into a crazy, desperate hunt to find Selena, Harris, and Alice.

The people in the village were, well, let's just say they weren't the happiest bunch of people. It was well after midnight and we were parading through all the different huts and searching all the forests for them. Is there a possibility that they found a way to get out?

Then, we heard Edward whistle a sweet tune that he composed before he left… I recognized it as my lullaby. Edward's whistle was the signal. He found them! We all rushed over to where the pretty tune had come from and stopped dead in our tracks.

* * *

***

* * *

Alice was hostile. Savage. The twinkle in her eyes were gone. Her sweet, musical voice was raspy and throaty when she warned us to stay back. There was something about the way she held herself that had me thinking she wasn't herself at the moment. She was crouched and ready to attack anyone who came any closer. There was an unfamiliar glint in her eyes that scared me. The stunned faces of everyone else showed that they hadn't missed that little detail.

What made me stop (and want to run to them and hold them tight) was the sight of Selena and Harris. They were lying on the ground behind Alice. Pools of blood were around their wrists and necks. Their blood spelt like something I have never spelt before… it was ripe, almost like the sharpie permanent markers. I wrinkled my nose, it wasn't a pleasant smell. I closed my eyes shut really tight, hoping to get the images out of my head. It didn't do much. I still saw the impossibly pale (paler that normal for a vampire), still faces of my second family. A single sob escaped from my lips.

"Alice, we don't want to hurt you." Carlisle said calmly. He was trying to gain her trust. We didn't know what possessed her, and we didn't know how dangerous it was. "Alice, please. We will not hurt you." Gradually, Alice straightened from her crouch. She was still more than alert, though.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Alice." Rasped the gravelly voice. She hissed the end of Alice. Then, she seemed to turn into a black mist, she disappeared. Taking Harris with her.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

**AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!!!!!SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT, I REALLY don't have an excuse… so my apologies. **

**Really hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review when you're done!**

**~Brittany aka, i-bit-a-pillow-or-two**


	6. Chapter 6:: This Is Dangerous: Part II

"_**Alice, we don't want to hurt you." Carlisle said calmly. He was trying to gain her trust. We didn't know what possessed her, and we didn't know how dangerous it was. "Alice, please. We will not hurt you." Gradually, Alice straightened from her crouch. She was still more than alert, though.**_

"_**Do. Not. Call. Me. Alice." Rasped the gravelly voice. She hissed the end of Alice. Then, she seemed to turn into a black mist, she disappeared. Taking Harris with her.**_

That is when everyone went way-hire. Things got so confusing in such a short amount of time I didn't even understand what was going on. Between the frantic yells and desperate sobs from my family and the angry, jumbled up language of the natives my brain couldn't focus on the real problem.

"What the hell is going on here, Alana!!!!" everyone seemed to be in my face, yelling at me. The thoughts of everybody ranged from ballistic to frantic to surprisingly calm- the calm coming from the one and only Carlisle.

"Why are you all asking me like I have any more of an idea of what's going on than any of you do!" the stress was actually giving me a headache.

"Alana, Edward has come up with a plan, but we need you. Do you think you can help? The life of Harris and Selena depends on you." Carlisle's voice made everyone's voices die down. It was nice to have a level headed person in all this chaos. It was very reassuring.

"Yes, of course! Anything to help them! Carlisle, I don't know if you know this, but they saved my life." I said, but this wasn't the time to tell my story- not yet.

"Alright then. Edward thinks that if you do that… vision thing you just did again you might see what is happening to Alice and Harris. Knowing that might help us figure out a way to get them back before they are gone." Shoot.

"Carlisle… I don't know… I can't control when they happen, they are completely random. I don't know when they are coming or when they will end. For all I know, I could get stuck in one of them and never come to again." I said, biting my lip.

"could you at least try? Alana, we don't want Harris or Selena gone, now I'm speaking for the whole family when I say that we love them like our own, it would kill us they weren't with us anymore." He said, I looked around to the faces I know so well, the faces of my family and I knew with wasn't going to be easy.

"This is going to be dangerous…"

_A/N: hey sorry for disappearing for so long… everybody here really needs to thank **ELIZEBETHALICE** for helping me get back to finishing the story. Some reviewers are just more persistent than others… and so I would just like to thank everybody that has reviewed and helped persuade me back into writing._

_~Brittany aka, i-bit-a-pillow-or-two_


	7. Chapter 7: Clarity

**A/N: **

**Hello everybody. I'm sorry you've had to wait so long. Heres the next chapter! I hope you enjoy.. so sorry about the shortness of it though.**

* * *

_"could you at least try? Alana, we don't want Harris or Selena gone, now I'm speaking for the whole family when I say that we love them like our own, it would kill us they weren't with us anymore." He said, I looked around to the faces I know so well, the faces of my family and I knew with wasn't going to be easy._

_"This is going to be dangerous…"

* * *

_

I sat on the dirt ground where Alice and Harris had just been. I needed to concentrate. I had to do this for Harris and Selena- for all that they have done for me, it was the least I could do.

Jasper seemed wary about it, though. I hated making him worry- especially about me. He didn't need that on top of everybody elses shit. But, I still had to at least try.

"Alana," Jasper said, but in his head he said my real name, my birth name. _Bella, I love you so much. Please be careful. Come back to me._ "Be careful." He whispered and sweetly pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips. "I love you too, Hun." I whispered. His eyes were sad.

"I have no idea how this is going to work, or even _if_ it'll work…" I said, facing him.

I looked to the faces of my family; they were scared, hopeless and agonized. They needed my help. I could help them…. I could at least try anyway.

"This is going to be dangerous… but I'll give it a try. Selena and Harris are my life… I need to try to save them. I owe them at least that much." I whispered. "I'll need to focus. So I need everyone to be quiet while I do this." I sat down on the ground with my family in a circle around me. It was silly, but it made me feel that much safer while I was in this kind of state. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. I could do this. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. This is Selena and Harris we are talking about. I _need_ to do this. One. Two. Three….

I cleared my head and focused all my mental energy to finding Selena, Harris and Alice. I could feel the slight pull of darkness that came with my unusual gift, but it was weak. I could tell right away that it wasn't going to be enough. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. I cleared my head once again and tried a second time.

This time I got colors, and I knew I was in. The familiar kaleidoscope of colors and shapes overwhelmed my brain and I could feel myself falling. It was a strange feeling. I knew I wasn't actually falling, but yet I couldn't shake the feeling that I was. It was one of my favorite feelings. I felt free. Free of body and mind. It was like an out of body experience. I could see myself as if i was looking in a mirror, but I was still in my own head. I was still me. I felt completely free of everything that held me down while in my own body. The feeling started slipping away from me when the colors and shapes started to actually look like objects in the real world... not just abstract splashes of color. The world around me began to focus and I could make out most of my surroundings.

It was blurry at first, but as i heard voices and more time past, my vision cleared a bit.

"They must not find each other again. It came very close this time. You should be eternally grateful that you are still in existence." Came a voice from a shadowy figure standing maybe ten feet from where I was. He sounded like he had just been run over by ten 18-wheelers. It was not a pleasant sound. These things were just plain creepy.

"Yesssss master. I will not let it happen again, you may have my sssoul if I break my word." hissed the second shadow creature, bowing to the first one, which I assumed was the one in charge of this little fiasco. The first one let a sickening smile spread over its face as he dissolved into the air. The second before he disappeared, he looked me straight in the eye as if he could see me.

That's when I realized that I wasn't just able to time travel with my unusual gift, I was also able to transport myself- to where I don't know, but it was transporting, and if that shadow creature really did see me… where we in more trouble than we thought?

* * *

I felt as if I was melting away. My vision started to blur and I felt myself letting go. I didn't know what was happening to me… and I don't think I really wanted to. This feeling was alien to me, it wasn't my usual kaleidoscope of colors and shapes, no, this was completely new, and it scared the living shit outta me. My fear was petrifying in itself. I didn't know why I was so frightened, but I knew that I should be. I knew I was in danger, and at that precise moment I saw everything in perfect clarity.

**Third Person**

Bella's body slumped to the ground as she let her body become taken over by her unusual and resourceful gift.

"Oh my God! Alana! Is she alright? What just happened?" Esme whispered frantically. She didn't know what it was about this young girl, but she felt like she knew her, and in her heart, Esme knew that she loved this young vampire with every fiber in her being and she would do anything to help this pour soul.

"Esme, its alright, Alana will be fine. If everything works out correctly, she will come back to us in a moment and have information on what is going on." Carlisle whispered back to his wife. He truly wished that what he said was in fact true. But he didn't know how this gift worked, he didn't know what was going to happen, and even though he was the poster-picture for calm on the outside, on the inside, he was frantic. _What if she doesn't know how to bring herself back to the present? What if she never returns to her body? Jasper will be crushed, he has now found his true mate, when ones true mate is gone, its like half of you is ripped apart, he would never be the same again without Alana. She was very brave to try this, I just hope it doesn't cost her her existence._

"Carlisle, its been a while, when is she coming back?" Esme whispered. she was worried sick about Alana. Esme thought of her as her daughter already. She couldn't lose another daughter... not after.. Bella.

"I'm not quite sure. Jasper, Son, she said she can't control it, does this mean it has happened before?" Carlisle asked, turning to his newest Son.

"Yes, it has happened before, and she was out for three days." he whispered. Jasper feared it would take more than three days. He feared his precious Bella would never come back to him. But she promised. Bella promised.

Lets just hope she can keep her promise.

* * *

**A/N: there you have it folks.**

**I know, I know its short... I'm sorry... but hey.. ya get what ya get... this is what I got, so I guess its what you get too. **

**Please dont forget to click on the little botton on the button of the page that says review. It means a lot, and your review might just inspire something to come outta me. Who knows? Inspiration can come from anywhere.**

**Thanks again for reading :) I sincerely hope you enjoyed!**

**~Brittany aka, I-bit-a-pillow-or-two**


	8. Chapter 8: an

I am putting this story on hold, frankly because I amm blocked... I am startig a new one tho.. that I will out up today along with the second and maybe if your lucky the third chapter. It is NOT a Twilight story, if any of you have heard of the series Vampire Academy, by Richelle Mead, then you can come check it out, its the first book all in Dimitri's point of view.

Thanks.

~Brittany


End file.
